


A Different Story of Tonight

by GinnyCycle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Heartbreak, The Story of Tonight (Reprise), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyCycle/pseuds/GinnyCycle
Summary: If you change one word in A Story of Tonight (Reprise), you get a completely different story.





	A Different Story of Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I love Aaron and Eliza together but it's so much easier for me to write angsty stuff like this. Anyway, this story is basically the lyrics from the Story of Tonight (Reprise) with a few thoughts from Aaron mixed in.

I said I would come, but now that I'm here I want to leave. This might be worse than I originally thought it would be. It's okay Aaron, just find the happy couple, congratulate them, and get back to camp. 

Walking in, I see Eliza, beautiful as ever perhaps even more beautiful. She's glowing with happiness, surrounded by friends and family alike, drinking and laughing. I don't think I can go over there right now. Maybe, I'll just find Hamilton and see myself out. Turning away, I see the man of honor out on the porch with the rest of the Revolutionary Set. I walk over to the group with a smile plastered on my face. Maybe they'll be drunk enough not to notice how false it is. 

"Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr." Hamilton greets me as exuberantly as he always has. My mask must be working. 

"Sir!" 

"I didn't think you would make it." Neither did I but it would have been worse if I hadn't. 

"To be sure." 

"Burr." Hercules greeted me with his usual level of amity. Lafayette, on the other hand, looks like he's never wanted to see me less. I wonder if he knows. I mean, he can't know unless he's seen the letters, and I keep those locked away in my tent. I'm being paranoid. John is there too. He's drunk but I don't know what else I was expecting. He lost someone with this marriage and I'm very familiar with the feeling. 

"I came to say congratulations." And now that I have, I'm going home. 

"Spit a verse, Burr!" Yes, extolling the virtues of this union is exactly what I want to do right now. I definitely wouldn't rather be at camp, in my tent, with an entire bottle of wine. 

"I see the whole gang is here." It would be so much easier to leave if Hamilton had been alone. Now I'm stuck having a conversation with everyone. 

"You are the worst, Burr!" And to top it all off, Lafayette is here making a shitty day worse. 

"Ignore them. Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel. I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal." Really? Because we can switch places anytime. 

"No, you don't." Trust me. 

"Yes, I do." 

"Now, be sensible. From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable." Which is more than I could do in your position. I just couldn't stand being so cooped up. 

"Well, I heard you've got a special someone on the side, Burr." God damn it, John. I know you're drunk but shut your mouth. And anyway, it's very clearly over. 

"Is that so?" Hamilton seems very excited at the prospect but he wouldn't be if he knew. 

"What are you trying to hide, Burr?" Well, John it sounds like you know exactly what I'm trying to hide. I know you're sad and trying to start something to make yourself feel better but this isn't helping anyone. 

"I should go." 

"No, these guys should go." Please, just let me leave. 

"What?" Lafayette isn't happy with this new development. 

"No!" This is all your fault John. 

"Leave us alone." Hamilton insists. 

"Man..." Hercules begrudgingly goes back inside dragging everyone else with him. 

"It's alright, Burr. I wish you had brought this girl with you tonight, Burr." I scoff at the idea. She's already here. 

"You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir." 

"What do you mean?" 

"She's married." 

"I see." 

"She's married to another officer." 

"Oh, shit." Now you get it, Hamilton. It can never happen between us. No matter what I thought up until about a year ago. 

"Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more. I'll see you on the other side the war." You got the girl, what more could you want? If I were you I'd never stop smiling. I turn to go back inside and leave. Hamilton stops me with a hand on my shoulder. 

"I will never understand you. If you love this woman, go get her! What are you waiting for?" You wouldn't be this enthusiastic if knew that Eliza was the woman I love. I shake Hamilton's hand off and keep walking. 

"I'll see you on the other side of the war." I call back, not caring if he hears me or not and not really meaning it. At this point I'm resigned to whatever is destined to happen to me. 

"I'll see you on the other side of the war."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you have a lovely day. <3


End file.
